


Comforting Interlude

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chapter 13: Sacred Blood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Sumia being awkward but gentle, Unsettling Reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Faced with a startling revelation about her husband, Sumia struggles with what to do next.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



She'd burst onto the scene just as he was telling Chrom about the encounter with Validar, and for a moment she was sure her heart had stopped. Thanks to the Shepherds' emergency meeting she _knew_ that Plegia's new king was the same man who'd come after Lady Emmeryn, Chrom and Frederick hadn't trusted him or Aversa as far as they could throw them, and that mysterious man who looked _just like Robin..._

She shook her head, fighting back tears. How could a man as sweet, loving and beautiful as Robin be related to someone so creepy? Even if he _was_ funding their fight with Valm, no one trusted him, and Robin had sounded so _scared,_ so _upset_ as he spoke to Chrom.

Sumia had remained quietly on the sidelines, letting them talk, but Chrom noticed her almost immediately and waved her over.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Robin was just gone so long and I-"

"It's okay," Chrom gently cut her off. "I think he needs you more than anyone right now, honestly." He gave his friend a big hug, though, before he left, and glanced trustingly at Sumia. His words both warmed her heart but tightened her stomach. What did you _say_ at a time like this? Her books made it seem so easy, beautiful scenes of comfort where an understanding man swept his troubled lady off her feet, or a gentle woman eased the aching soul of her brooding mate.

_But this isn't a book! I swore I'd be myself from now on instead of hiding behind stories...what can **I** do for him?_ He looked so vulnerable and lost and she felt like crying, which she _knew_ wouldn't help.

"Sumia." He turned to face her, his eyes barely able to meet hers. Instinct took over, and she went to his side and hugged him tightly, stroking his back.

"It's okay," she murmured, trying to keep the tremors out of her tone. "Chrom's right, you're yourself before you're anyone's son. I don't care if that man _is_ your father, you're still the person I fell in love with. Nothing will ever change that."

He didn't say anything for a long time, just hugged her back, his face buried in her shoulder. He wasn't crying, but she could feel him shaking, his hold on her almost desperate. It was cold, but neither of them made any move to go back to their tent.

"Thanks," he sighed after a while. "Looks like I _am_ your prince after all, right?" She shook her head, shifting to let him lean against her shoulder.

"You always were."


End file.
